Dancing alone
by XxNeONxX
Summary: entry for MMTFC. Aki X Ichinose. complete. better than it sounds, hopefully. please read.


**Dancing alone.**

I was flying.

The wind was blowing against me, flinging my hair back behind me. My jacket rustled with enough force that it felt as though someone was tugging at it. The trees raced past us, blurring into a wall of green. Excitement coursed through my body, tingling my veins.

The speed was exhilarating.

The bike shifted a little under me as the road was starting a slow curve to the left. I hugged Ichinose tighter, and squeezed my eyes tightly shut.

"Slow down!" I had to shout to make myself heard over the wailing of the wind.

"What?" he shouted back.

"Slow down!" I repeated as the bike gathered more speed. Ichinose expertly wove around the empty road; sliding through tiny spaces of the wilderness around us as I cringed. The feeling was both beautiful and terrifying.

"We'll crash" I added to make my point.

He only laughed, "Do you trust me?" he asked as the green landscape flashed past with blurring speed.

"Yes" I whispered, "more than anyone else."

He chuckled, "then hold on tight." He hit the gas then, making the bike go even faster.

Suddenly, the gear caught and wrenched us forward. Ichinose hovered over the handlebars and caught the bike just as it tried to knock us over.

"Sorry" he whispered, seeing that I was bothered.

"Slow down, please" I mumbled, dazed.

He grinned, "Tell me you love me, first"

I flushed red automatically.

"I love you," I whispered, but I was sitting so close to him, he surely would have heard me.

"What?" he teased, "can't hear you."

I blushed even redder. "I love you," I shouted this time.

He thrilled a laugh, though didn't slow down the bike.

Clearly, he had gone too far today. I wondered why he let it get so out of hand.

"Take off my helmet and put it on" he instructed, "it's bothering me"

"Fine" I agreed, and did as he told.

Ichinose slammed his foot down on the pedal, there was a short ripping noise and the force of his thrust rocked the bike.

"That doesn't sound right" I said suspiciously.

I loosened my grip on him.

"Slow down, _now_" I said tightly against the roaring of the wind.

"I love you too" he muttered to me and instinctively slammed down on the brake.

The bike was suddenly unstable underneath me, shivering first to one side and then to other. It was dragging us towards the green wall and was going too fast.

I tried to turn the handlebar, reaching across Ichinose but the sudden shift of my weight pushed the bike towards the ground, still spinning toward the trees.

The bike landed on top of me, roaring loudly, pulling me across the wet grass until it hit something stationary. I couldn't move, I couldn't see and my face was mashed into the moss. I tried to lift my head but there was something in the way.

I was dizzy and confused. It sounded like three things were snarling- the bike over me, a voice in my head and something else….

"Ichinose!" I yelled, hearing the roar of the bike cut off.

Then, the growling died.

* * *

><p>Even the hospital reeked of death. Several doctors and nurses hurried up and down the passage.<p>

But they couldn't do anything now, could they?

Blood gushed from my left arm but I paid no attention.

"The brakes had failed" the police officer was explaining, "He knew that, that's way he asked the girl to put on the helmet-"

I went numb and couldn't hear the rest. I tried to breathe normally. There was a light unnatural breeze. I curled up in the hospital bed. A tear rolled unconsciously down my cheek. Someone was shouting my name; mute, muffled voices surrounded me. I was lost in an unthinking stupor, holding with all my strength the numbness that kept me from realizing what I didn't want to know.

He was gone.

Love, life, meaning…...over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey ya all! this is my entry for _Floric1434_'s Make my tears fall contest.**

**hope you liked it. **

**title is totally random though, nothing to do with the story.  
><strong>

**by the way, it's my first time writing romance _and_ anguish _and_ Aki X Ichinose.**

**thanks for reading! reviews are love :3**

**DISCLAIMER: no, I don't own anything. *goes to emo corner*  
><strong>


End file.
